Miracle on 49th St continues
by BB37
Summary: This is just what I think would happen if the book continues, you can also give me ideas at the bottom. This is my first time so please let me adjust, I hope you guys enjoy! ;) -BB37
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Josh Cameron, Molly's dad sits besides Molly. They're waiting for Sam to bring the hot chocolate. Molly hopes Sam hurries, Josh has a game tonight and needs to leave soon.

Just as Molly was thinking about going to hurry Sam, he came out with two cups of hot chocolate. His mouth although is stained with light brown liquid. " What took you so long?" Molly asked. " Well I figured that your dad would what some so it took them a while to make it and I drank mine inside because I can't hold three cups at once so I thought I should drink mine inside. " Well thanks for thinking about me but you really didn't need to," Josh says before Molly can get all fired up, "Why don't we just go?"

They we're quiet until Josh got really curious and asked as gentle as possible, " Molly, why did you leave that day when Mattie told you not to leave the house until either of us gets home?" "Well, Bobby Fishman said that," Molly pauses. " What did Bobby say?" Josh suddenly got a bit angry but also worried, Bobby would do anything for money in the easiest but cruelest ways. Josh tried again much gentler, "What did Bobby say?" " Bobby said that I would hurt you and get in your way," Molly whispered but Josh heard it crystal clear.

Josh thought for a moment but he heard, " JOSH!" Someone screamed in a high-pitch voice but he could barely hear it by his thoughts. Though he snapped back to reality, it took him a moment to realized that they were going to crash. He slammed down the breaks and pulled over. He turn around in his seat to face the back of the car and asked, " Are you guys okay?"

 **Please review and give ideas for next chapter! Thanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first one was pretty short but I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks so much for those of you who read this, also, I just started using this so I'm not good at all at using this so please excuse me.**

 **-BB37**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" Look at you! You have a-" Molly started. " Molly, I'm fine, you guys are priority, so, are you guys okay?" Josh asked. Molly and Sam could only nod. All three of them looked out the window, they could see scraped rubber marks all over the newly painted pavement, dark black curved in a circle. " Josh?" Molly asked softly. "Yes," Josh replied calming, "What is it?" "Will you please look in the mirror?" Molly whispered. Josh looked in the mirror, he looked like he ran the 5k with training and he bumped his head real hard that you could see a bruise.

Bobby was just behind Josh, following in him in every way. Now he had something to prove that Molly was in his way.

" You know, I can maybe sit out for just this once," Josh said. " Bobby was right, I always get in the way and I'll hurt you just like what just happened, I can't be with you-Dad," Molly says. Josh took them to the game, they were just on time when all the players need to be. " Hey, Miss-Miss!" L.J shouts, " I didn't know you were coming," "We weren't until I felt like I really need to see my dad before I move," Molly says. " So you're really moving to LA?" L.J says glumly. " Yeah, I'm going to really miss you guys, Barbara says we can visit during holidays and whatnot. They said they might move back in two years or so," Molly added. " Hey, are guys just going to be standing there or getting ready, sweet peeps?" Coach is usually funny and serious at the same time which seems impossible but he somehow manages.

Josh and L.J went down to the court and started warming up and getting ready, making shots here and there, showing of a bit, having good times trying to get rid of the thought that Molly is moving tomorrow in the morning. Still Christmas day. Molly started getting up. Sam asked, "Where you going?" " Outside. I need some fresh air right now," Molly answered.

Once Molly is outside, she went near the back a bit and crouched down, she wasn't felling very well and bursted into tears. " Why are you just sitting here crying? They're playing a game inside," Molly heard a voice in front of her. She looked up, there standing with a bright smile looked at her, it was Mattie.

 **Please, please review! ;)**


End file.
